


Heartbeat

by tryingthiswritingthing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingthiswritingthing/pseuds/tryingthiswritingthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to kiss your scars tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble attack—I promise that I will update FAAB at some point. If you think that my writing schedule is derailed then you should see my personal life.

She imagined the dark-haired man asleep—his fingers curled loosely into his palms, his eyes closed, and his lips barely parted. He must have been imagining the same of her because when she spoke, she felt his chest rise higher against her cheek than it had with his previous breath. He was always so alert, rigid, alive—

"You have a really irregular heartbeat," she said into the darkness.

He stretched, cat-like, under the blanket. His ankles tangled with hers. "Tch," he said, and though the sound was one of condescension, the tone suggested amusement. "Do you listen to a lot of heartbeats, then?"

"It's faster now," she said, not answering his question. She pressed her ear to his chest again and listened to it skip a beat. Her pulse jumped with his.

"Well, what do you expect?" he said, and he snorted, so she laughed, too. His hands found her own and her eyes fell closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Musical inspiration.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dYUDhWNR6s


End file.
